Acquainted With You
by Tynuccia
Summary: Krory and Miranda start their relationship from the basis, but they don't know where this will lead them.
1. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**T**itle: Acquainted with you

**P**airing: Arystar Krory III x Miranda Lotto

**R**ating: K+

**W**arning: I don't own D Gray-Man.

**S**ummary: Krory and Miranda start their relationship from the basis, but they don't know where this will lead them.

*****

**C**hapter I : Knowing Me, Knowing You

*****

_'I am so glad that Lenalee-chan is alive and alright…'_, Miranda Lotto thought as she smiled in relief. It had been the longest night in her life and, for once, she was thankful to her insomnia. Everything was in her hands and, if she'd fallen asleep, she would have failed. _'This is my first mission, after all… I can't spoil everything just because of tiredness…'_

Anita's ship dangerously swinged and the poor German woman had to clutch to the first doorknob she found to not fall down. She'd already experienced that and she didn't want to hurt herself again. _'Hey, this is not the kind of thoughts you should have! Everybody's covered with serious wounds and you're afraid of some little bruise?! You're such a stupid person!'_, she thought as the door opened. She looked around to see where she was and sighed in relief: luckily it wasn't the sailors' room –she knew they were getting drunk in that very moment and she absolutely didn't want to deal with them in such a condition-, nor in Anita's room –she liked the ship's owner, but she was kind of overawed by her presence. She was quite the noblewoman, wasn't she?-. However, to Miranda, it would have been better to chug down wine or to have a cup of tea instead of finding herself _there_.

"Aw, Miranda! What a nice surprise!"

Arystar Krory, sitting by the window, smiled lovingly at his fellow Exorcist. His fangs glowed, she shivered.

"K-Krory-san… I was looking for you…", she said without thinking of her words.

"Really?"

"Really?", she repeated as she blushed. "O-oh… ja… it was to see… if you were… alright…", she stammered. She still didn't know why, but everytime the half vampire was around, her heart started beating faster. Well, it used to happen each time someone who wasn't a female talked to her, but with him it was different.

The man pointed at the chair in front of him. "Come here, won't you?"

"Yes… of course…", Miranda nodded and sat down. Again, for an unknown reason, she hoped her hair looked fine. _'Since when do I care for such stupid things?!'_

"It was kind of you to worry about my health, Miranda", Krory smiled and rested his chin on his palm. He stared at the woman with the corner of the eye and wondered why he was so nervous. He surely wasn't an excellent actor, but he was surprised: he could control his feelings in a perfect way. "I'm fine, thanks to that Time Record of yours… it's really an useful weapon!"

Miranda blinked: useful? She used to say that she was _useless_, that everything she did was _useless_ and so on. Now somebody had told her the opposite. It was even sweeter than that time when Allen and Lenalee said _thank you_. "D-do you think… so…?"

Krory grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Without it I'd be lying in a bed, exhausted and so wounded that I couldn't fight and protect my friends."

"They're really lucky to have someone as kind as you", Miranda whispered, staring at her Time Record.

"They? You were included, you know…", Krory chuckled a little. She was quite funny. Even if he knew that he was teasing her and it wasn't properly nice of him. Yet, he couldn't help, but act like a jerk. _'N-no, wait! She could stand up and walk away!'_

"M-me?", Miranda frowned. "You've just met me, how can you call me _friend_?"

Krory sighed as he closed his eyes. She was just like he used to be: hesitant and self confident at all. "Hm… listen carefully to my words. When I first arrived to the Headquarters, people had organ-", he stopped. Maybe she wasn't aware of Black Order's famous _Welcome_ parties and she still had to have hers. "Well… people welcomed me in a warm way… like if I had been there since ages. Allen and Lavi were covered with wounds I inflicted them, yet they patted me on the back, gave me wonderful smiles and treated me gently. Lenalee too, she was clearly scared of these fangs of mine, but she was really nice to me. A maiden! I couldn't believe it, but I slowly understood that time doesn't matter: you can be friend with everybody if they're good people. Er… I'm not excellent at words… am I?"

Miranda looked at him. That was exactly the way she felt. "Nein… I got it… and it's a wonderful thing. I've never had friends, that's probably why I was so shocked when you said that thing… I don't know how it feels to have friends…"

"I guessed so", Krory smiled and took her hands in his. "I felt the same way, but now I'm a different man. I hope you can change as well."

Miranda blushed. He was cute, really cute. Now her heart was knocking at her chest, begging her to let it free. "D-danke… it'd be gorgeous…"

"I believe you can do it, Miranda!", the man chuckled. She was shivering and he was trying his best to cheer her up. Yet, he didn't know why he was so keen on making her smile or laugh. She was just a fellow, but he was sure he wasn't so moved when he talked to Lenalee. _'They're both girls, but… why?'_

"Do you?", she looked at him with watery eyes. Her lips curved into a small smile and she wiped away tears. "S-sorry, I've never been told such nice things… I cry because I'm happy…"

Krory blushed. It was painful to see her like that, yet she told him it was nothing to worry about. She surely was the most complex thing he'd ever dealed with. "Okay…"

"It's just that I used to live by myself… since my parents died I've not had anyone to talk to or to whom tell my problems, the way I felt… it was painful. My classmates teased me and called me _Blöd_ Miranda, which is not a cute thing. What could have I done? Nothing. That's why I didn't trust people and locked myself in my flat, trying to understand what life asked me or why I was born. I got so depressed…", she stopped, laughing at herself. "I worked just because I needed money to live, but I would have spent all my days lying in my bed, crying and drinking wine. Then, one wonderful day, I found my beloved clock, Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan came to recover the Innocence in it and I became an Exorcist."

Krory blinked: it was quite a depressing story and he couldn't help, but understand her pain perfectly. "I think that if we met when we were children, then, we would have never felt so alone."

The woman smiled a little. To meet him when he was younger… to have a friend. A real friend. "You are right. We probably wouldn't be Exorcists."

"I guess I would have fallen in love with you and, by now, we would be married with children", he blushed as he told her such romantic things. _'Wait, Arystar… you could scare her and… hey! Are you talking about love with a woman who's not Eliade?!'_ He wondered what was going on.

Miranda gulped, but started laughing. "I would be a Baroness, _toll_! It would have been a great lovestory!"

"The greatest…", Krory stopped laughing and looked at her. He didn't know her a lot, but he couldn't stop fancying their imaginary life together. He would have liked to tell her that it wasn't too late to start something, but he felt like running. And betraying his Eliade. "Hey, Miranda? Wanna play chess with me?"

The woman, who'd got lost in his black eyes, was brought back to reality and quickly shook her curls. "I can't. You would win easily and it wouldn't be fun anymore. Why don't you ask Bookman? He was playing with you before that Akuma attacked us."

Krory sighed. "He was keen on Lenalee's Innocence and he was quite upset since he lost. I guess he's got some pride to defend."

Miranda chuckled as she stood up to walk away and let him alone, but she started falling down. She blinked when she felt two arms wrapping her figure and lifting her. "Krory-san?"

The man smiled and gently put her on the green sofa. "You're exhausted, aren't you?"

She blushed and looked away. It had been short, but she'd enjoyed it. "D-don't worry. It's okay, really. I just have to rest a little… I think…"

Krory grabbed his handkerchief and walked to the tap of cold water. He soaked it and then he put it on Miranda's eyes. His hand moved by itself, stroking her cheek lightly. "I won't tell you to sleep since you're not allowed to, but you can lean your head on my shoulder and relax."

Miranda gulped. He was kind, probably the kindest man she'd ever met. _'I wish I was born in Romania… even if I don't know why.'_ She grabbed his arm and did what he suggested her. "When I stop this Time Record the sailors will die and your bodies will cover with wounds again. I am sorry… I am sorry…"

Krory smiled and caressed her hair, again without thinking of what he was doing. It was like his body was moving on its own. "Shht… don't say these things. I've never met such an useful woman, Miranda. We would already been dead if you weren't here."

Miranda turned her head, even if she couldn't see him. "Krory-san… thank you."

The man was about to kiss her forehead, when the door opened and Lavi and Lenalee walked in. He grinned and she blushed, stammering something that looked like an apology.

"Well done, Krorykins!" Lavi gave him thumbs up and then patted him on the back.

"D-don't misunderstand everything! She's tired and I am helping her… really!" Krory blushed as Miranda let his arm go. "We're friends."

The woman couldn't help, but smile. Friends… she actually wanted to be his friend and now he'd said it. Was destiny starting to like her? She pressed her lips on his cheek, lovingly. "Thank you, again. Now… why don't you sleep a little? I bet you're tired as well."

Krory scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah. Not as you, though. Well, I guess I'm having a shower, then", he stood up and looked at his two fellow Exorcists. "I'm leaving miss Lotto to you. Take care of her."

Miranda pouted. "Don't call me like that."

Krory laughed along with Lavi and Lenalee, then walked towards the bathroom. Miranda Lotto. He felt his heart exploding in his chest. He'd enjoyed every little moment they had spent that morning, from her hair shining in the sunlight to the soft sensation of her lips on his skin. He threw his clothes on the floor and opened the hot water tap. He waited a few seconds before being hit by that relaxing shoot. He leaned his hands on the wall in front of him, closing his eyes. _'Eliade… I wish you could tell me why I feel this way… this odd, yet satisfied way. I could never forget you, but… I am so sorry that you can't even imagine it… but I'm happy I found someone who looks like me and can understand me… we both deserve a friend. Definitely.'_ He didn't know why he was crying. Was it for Eliade or was it for Miranda? However, he couldn't help, but look forward the moment their eyes would have met again. _'I should hurry up and go back to the Exorcists' room…'_

_End of chapter one._

**A/N: new long fic XD This time I'm writing something more fluffy and without sexual implications, er… can't say whether it's good or not, actually. However! I hope I can finish this as well! Reviews are loved. Tynuccia.**


	2. Wake Up

**C**hapter II: Wake Up

*****

Miranda bit her lip, hands pressing on her chest. It had been a while since she'd lived in the Headquarters, but she was still scared of them when it was dark like now. And she was wandering alone in the corridors. _'I wish I brought my Time Record along with me… dammit…'_

She looked around herself and clutched to the wall, afraid of falling down. She would have surely tripped in a step or a broken tile. It was just the way she was. Once she would have blamed herself for being so clumsy, but now she had someone who said that it was absolutely cute: Arystar Krory III, the bestest friend destiny could give her. Yeah… Krory… She sighed and stopped. He was still knocked down by Jasdebi's attack and he'd not woken up yet. Last time they spoke it was when they were hiding under a bridge in Edo and she'd healed him with her Innocence. From then on she'd looked after him everyday. She just sat by his hospital bed and talked to him, telling him what was going on. She held his cold hand, pressing it on her cheek from time to time, as she cried and looked at his lifeless face. She actually hoped he didn't die. He meant a lot to her, even if she couldn't still say she was in love with him. _'I surely like him a lot…'_

And, if Lenalee didn't ask her to go to the cafeteria and have a coffee because she looked exhausted, she would have kept on staying by his side. It simply was the way she wanted to live. To fight and spend her spare time talking to him. Even if he didn't answer. She eventually activated her Innocence to make those visits last longer.

She finally spotted the cafeteria's lights and walked in, expecting to find only a few Finders and the funny cook, Jerry, twirling and dancing as usual. However, when she saw it was full of people, her best friends and the ones who used to always help her, she started crying. "W-what is going on in here?"

Lenalee smiled, hugging her. "We've never welcomed you properly, Miranda. Furthermore, we love these parties and Nii-san said we had to do this."

"Danke… danke…", Miranda held the girl closer, like if she was a little sister. She was really thankful she had her. The Chinese Exorcist always used to listen to her when she cried over Krory and when she had to tell somebody how much he meant to her. And she'd never complained or blamed her. She just listened to her and gave her advice.

She lifted her eyes and looked at a big sign, some words on it: _Welcome, Miranda Lotto_. She smiled as everyone toasted and drank wine or juice. It was quite a wonderful party, the best one in her simple life. She had to talk to everyone, smiling and thanking them for the sweet surprise. She shook every hand, looked every face and quietly talked even to the ones she didn't know. It took her a while, but Miranda couldn't be happier. She'd never felt so loved. Well, it would have been better if Krory had been by her side, maybe holding her hand and following her wherever she would have gone.

"Guten Abend, Mi-chan!", Jerry twirled by her table, carrying a tray full of grilled sausages and fried chips. "Here you are a special, German meal! And…", he put in front of her a huge tankard full of light liquid. "Bier für dich!"

Miranda smiled happily, stroking the cook's bare arm. "Danke. It's ages I don't eat these things! The only features I used to like about my native country. And beer too."

"I'm glad you appreciate them. I'm sure that also Kro-chan would love them. He's always keen on the food I cook, it's a pleasure to see him eating!", he sighed.

"Ja…", Miranda grabbed a fork and stabbed a sausage. "He would eat anything, even what _I_ cook… I swear that if he wakes up I'll cook him the best meal ever."

"Awww, it's so cute of Mi-chan!", Jerry hugged her, stroking his cheek against hers. "If you need help, then, ask me."

"Sure, thanks", she grinned and watched him walk away. She had to admit that she had always dreamt of cooking the man she loved a nice meal. She blushed. _'L-love him… I'm not sure at all…'_

"Oy! Havin' fun?"

She looked up and saw Lavi, a big smile on his face and Allen and Lenalee behind him. She smiled as well and made room for them to sit down. "Yeah, everyone is so nice!"

"I love German food!", Allen yelled as he munched down on a sausage. "Thank you, Miranda."

"O-oh… you're welcome…", she looked down at her beer. "I should be the one thanking you, Allen-kun. And Lavi-kun too. And Lenalee-chan too… everyone! I couldn't think you would have organized such an awesome party! Well, Krory-san once told me something about you welcoming him warmly…"

Her smile disappeared from her lovely face. Now she really wished him to be there, eating and drinking and having fun. Not just for her own will, no… it was also for his sake. Everybody had to spend lovely time and it wasn't fair that he was lying in an hospital bed instead of being there with them.

"Miranda…", Lenalee gently stroked her face. "I know you're not enjoying the party as you should just because Krory's not here, but I'm sure you're going to live a lot of adventures together, once he wakes up."

"A-are you sure…?"

"Of course! Our Kro-chan is strong! You shouldn't worry so much, I think he will open his eyes… um, let's see… tonight!", Lavi giggled and grabbed her hand.

"This wonderful smell will wake him up for sure!", Allen said, now eating thirty fried chips altogether.

"G-guys…", Miranda wiped away her tears. "T-thank you. I also believe in Krory-san's strenght, but now it's already one month and a half that he's there…" She shook her head. "B-but you are right. I won't worry anymore. I swear it."

"That's my Miranda", Lenalee grinned. Probably it was something that also Krory would have told her, so that was why she was crying even more. "A-and what about spending the night by his side?"

Miranda blinked. "It would be nice…"

"Fine! Now just think of having fun. You'll think of him later", Lavi smiled and stared at her tankard. "Hm… I'm so envious you can drink alcohol…"

"Oh, would you like some?", Miranda smiled and handed him the glass, but Lenalee prevented the redhead from taking it. "You can't! You well know that people under twenty years old cannot drink! Nii-san would be mad at me if I let you drink beer!"

"Come on!", Lavi pouted. "He will never see it!"

"He costantly looks at me", Lenalee blushed. "You're sitting next to me and he would notice it."

Miranda laughed as the two fought and Allen's mouth was too full of food to say anything. _'I am so lucky…'_

*****

It was half past midnight when the party ended. Miranda slowly stood up and greeted everyone before heading toward the hospital wing. She wondered if she was spending more time there than in her own bedroom. She was happy and couldn't help, but smile. She'd had a lot of fun and her friends' advices surely helped her enjoying her time.

"Hello, miss Lotto!", a nurse grinned as she walked in. "Thank you!"

Miranda blinked. "…you're welcome…"

"Oh, let me explain you", the girl giggled as she led her to Krory's room. "Judith and I bet on you coming back or not. She said you would have been too exhausted from the party to spend the night here, but I was sure you just couldn't leave mister Krory alone. And I won."

Miranda blushed and looked away. Was she giving people those kind of thoughts? Well, she now knew every nurse in the wing and every doctor since she used to go there everyday, but she didn't guess she would have been the centre of the women's gossip. _'Is it so clear that I care for Krory-san? I should ask them if I'm in love with him.'_

"Do you know what I won?"

"No, I don't."

"A date with mister Lavi!", she clapped her hands. "He's so charming! It's since he entered the Black Order that I fancy him."

Miranda giggled. "I'm happy your dream comes true. Lavi-kun is a kind boy, I'm sure you will enjoy your time together." She probably didn't know that the red haired Bookman was a latin lover and that probably their story wouldn't have lasted long. However, it wasn't Miranda who would have spoiled her hopes. She wouldn't have liked someone remembering her that Krory was still in love with that blonde woman she once saw in a photo he showed her. Well, she didn't know it because they **never** talked about Eliade.

"What about you, miss Lotto?", the nurse smiled as she stopped. "When are you getting married to mister Krory?"

Miranda gulped as her cheeks became bright red. "Pardon?!"

"Come on, everybody knows you have something over that half vampire", the girl teased her and took out a key from the pocket of her uniform. "You come here everyday and you spend a lot of time with him. I don't believe at friendship between a man and a woman."

Miranda looked away. "I do. Or… at least… I just wanna be his friend."

"Okay, okay…", the nurse laughed: she didn't believe to any of her words, but she decided she didn't want to waste her time trying to persuade a stubborn person like her. "Enjoy the night with mister Krory."

Miranda nodded and grabbed the doorknob, quickly going in his room. She shut the door and leaned against it, panting. Alright… it was official… she was in love with her best friend, who was still lying in the bed, quite lifeless. "Krory-san, I wish you could wake up…", she sat by his side and took his hand in hers. Cold, as usual. She placed a small kiss on its back and closed her eyes. "I hope today you feel better, anyway. I'm sorry I didn't stay here tonight, but the guys organized a welcome party for me. Do you understand? For me!", she stopped talking, chuckling. "Jerry-san cooked a German meal, I drank beer and everybody smiled. It's been really nice, I guess yours was the same", she rested her head on the mattress and stared at his suffering face, tears started rolling on her cheeks. "I missed you a lot, tonight…"

It was quiet for some minutes, silence broken just by Miranda's sobbing. She wanted to look strong and capable of standing any pain. Even if it wasn't true. Even if she was the weakest woman on Earth. She simply wanted him to praise her.

Now his hand was a bit warm, she smiled and stood up. She wanted to change side and warm the other one as well. She stopped walking when she was in front of him. _'Maybe… it would be better to…'_, she bit one fingernail and rolled her eyes. _'Come on, Miranda Lotto! __It wouldn't be awful of you and he would never know or notice…'_

The bed squeaked as the woman climbed up on it. She knelt on the mattress, looking at Krory. He was handsome even now. She stretched her hand to stroke his cold cheek. She felt like a child, staring at her new pet which looked absolutely adorable. Yet, she was unsure of what to do with it. Shivering, she lay down and placed her head on his bandaged shoulder. The ointment's smell was strong, yet she liked it. Because it was _his_ smell. She blushed and softly kissed his skin. "Krory-san… I love you…"

She played with his hair and snuggled to his body, wrapping his neck with her tiny fingers. She'd never been so close to a man, but she didn't care. Not as long as it was Krory. A little smile curved her lips. She yawned and shut her eyes. "I'll… sleep here… just for a few… minutes… Goodnight, Krory-san."

*****

_'I am cold… aren't I…?'_

Krory opened his eyes, expecting to freeze. However, there was something absolutely hot that was warming him. It probably was a blanket.

A blinding light was stuck on him and he could barely move.

_'Where am I…?'_

The last thing he remembered was Eliade, walking away, yet giving him the strenght to fight Jasdebi. Then nothing. Just coldness and pain. But also sweet whispers and fairytales and… kisses? He wasn't sure of that, but there was nothing that worried him. He turned to his left, looking down at the source of warmth. He blinked when he saw Miranda Lotto clutching to his body and sleeping peacefully.

_'Miranda…?'_

He blushed like a fury. When he had talked to Eliade and was conciousless he remembered of introducing to Allen, to Lavi and even to Lenalee. But he deliberately didn't think of _her_. Eliade would have been mad at him if she knew that he loved his German fellow; he couldn't forget her showing him her trembling hand, eyes stuck on the floor and bright red cheeks. He didn't shake it, but grabbed it and placed a small kiss on its back, bowing and smiling lovingly.

_'Miranda…'_

He chuckled, feeling happy she was there. He really wanted to see her. _The first thing I wanna see when I open my eyes is Miranda Lotto…_, he could still remember his last thought before falling asleep. For once destiny had been nice to him.

"She is been there since last night, Kro-chan."

Krory sat on the bed and looked at Lavi, sitting by his side. The redhead was grinning and a cute nurse was standing behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"Mister Krory's finally awake!", she squeaked. "I'm calling the doctor, wait for me!"

"Irina's stunning, isn't she?", Lavi chuckled and closed his eyes. "However! How are you?"

"I'm… hungry…", Krory smiled and scratched the back of his head. Then, like something had violently hit him, he looked down at the woman sleeping on the bed. He hoped he hadn't woken her up, but she was still snoozing. He sighed in relief and blushed as he started playing with her curls. "Really hungry, yeah."

Lavi nodded. "Allen told Miranda that you would have opened your eyes tonight because you'd have smelled Jerry's delicious food… was he right?"

"I… don't know. I just felt cold, then hot and then here I am…", Krory shrugged, without looking away. Miranda was really small on that big bed and looked like a baby. "Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"You said that she's been here since last night, didn't you?", he stopped, blushing even more. "Is it the truth?"

"Of course! Actually, she's always stayed here and talked to you. Since we've come back home. Do you remember Lulu Bell-chan?"

Krory frowned. "Hm… yes…"

"Well, she attacked the HQ with her Akumas and the only ones who could fight were Jiji, Allen, Marie and Miranda an-" "Lavi! Go straight to the point, please!"

The redhead sighed. "I was trying to do it… however, when she was called to help in the battle, she was praying in the chapel and she was praying for your sake. Isn't it cute?"

Krory gulped. "Y-yeah, cute."

"Now I'm preventing the doctors from coming in", Lavi stood up and crossed his fingers behind his neck. "I can perfectly notice that you're alright, somehow. Wake Miranda up and talk to her. She's been crying a lot lately."

"Thank you", the Romanian man grinned and waited for him to walk away. Then, he gently tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Miranda? Hey, Miranda?"

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She nearly fell off of the bed when she got _who_ had woken her up. "ARYSTAR?!"

Krory blinked and she did the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you can call me like that, if you want to."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure that I can do it. I'm more used to call you _Krory-san_, you know…", she shyly smiled and looked up at him. She blinked. "B-but… wait! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Krory smiled and caressed her face. "Don't worry. I'm just really hungry, I wanna bite something, but I can't tell whether it's the Innocence's fault…"

Miranda laughed a little. She was relieved he had opened his eyes. "Are you back… for real?", she cupped her hands on his cheeks. She started crying as she buried her face in his shoulder, clutching to his chest.

He blushed, but returned the hug and kissed her head. "For real. I'm sorry I worried you. I will never do it again, I swear. Lavi told me what you did. Thank you."

Miranda nodded and snuggled to him. Then, something clicked into her mind. "H-hey… do you remember what I told you?"

Krory shook his head. "Why?"

"Oh… nothing…", she lied. She wasn't ready yet to let him _really_ know she was in love with him. "Now you should eat and let the doctors visit you", she stopped. "Er… Arystar…"

"Understood it!", he shouted like a perfect soldier, then he smiled and looked at her. "But… come back."

"S-sure", Miranda chuckled and stood up.

"Don't you kiss me?", Krory pouted. Once again he was teasing her. He didn't want to, but it was stronger than him. Delighted, he stared at her bright red cheeks and the embarassed look on her lovely face. "I was kidding, Miranda", he lied. He wasn't ready yet to let her know he was in love with her.

"Ach…", she nervously laughed. "I'm going then… see you later, Arystar."

The man grinned and waved. He had finally got over Eliade. Definitely.

_End of chapter two._

**A/N: I could change the fact that Krory just thought of Allen, Lavi and Lenalee when he was about to die and who he saw when he woke up. I'm proud of myself XD. Reviews are welcomed. ****Tynuccia.**


End file.
